The present invention relates generally to system and method of conducting computing experiments, and more particularly, a system and method of conducting computing experiments which includes executing a set of jobs, performing a comparison of a result of an executed set of jobs with templates of previously-executed experiments, and identifying one or more prunable jobs of the set of jobs based on the comparison and a user constraint.
One of the biggest challenges when evaluating what if scenarios and calibrating simulation models is determining how a search through the state space should be done (i.e., which parameters should be evaluated first, and how to change these values in a wise manner) in order to maximize cost- and time-efficiency.
Frequently, fully automatic solutions are adopted to solve non-trivial activities such as scheduling, routing, and optimization problems. General solutions of these problems involve strategies to maximize/minimize the generated results and escape from non-optimal outputs.